


最难盗窃

by Geeblood



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 近日连日小雨，我与殇不患频频在同一个客栈歇脚。“你跟着我是有什么目的？”——我这是在做什么？这一次我要盗的，是最难盗窃之物。





	最难盗窃

**Author's Note:**

> cp为殇凛，原著向短篇，接《东离剑游记》第一季动画版结尾

我慢悠悠地吸了一口烟，徐徐从齿关间吐出。像是在享受烟草的味道，但更像是在欣赏客栈外并不存在的美景。 

“哎呀呀。没想到今天又是下雨天。” 

近日似乎由冬转春，偶尔飘下的小雪也停了，取而代之的是淅淅沥沥的春雨。路上常常有泥泞不便下足，但又没到让人不想出行的地步。 

正是这种天气最使人烦恼。究竟还赶不赶路？ 

这么想着，不小心把这句内心的疑问说出了口。语气不像是自问，于是对面坐着的那个人回答道：“既然有伞，下着雨也不是什么问题吧。”在我轻轻磕着烟灰的时候，又听见他接着说，“但是你可别再跟来了。我真不明白，为什么这一路上到哪里都能碰见你？你是又打算给我找些什么麻烦了吧？” 

“这可真是误会我了。最近天气如此，落雨时路行不便，只能找客栈暂作休息。而我恰恰只是选择了和你一样的一家而已。” 

“一家也就算了，但好像每家都选在了同一个地方。这也太过凑巧了吧！”他无奈地摇摇头，再向店家要了一壶酒。看来是雨停前不会再走了。 

“你可听过人与人相遇是有‘缘’一说？看来我与殇不患大侠是有缘在此地相聚，这是件值得令人高兴的事情。” 

“老遇上你可算不上让我高兴。你直说吧，你跟着我是有什么目的？你打算跟到什么时候？” 

我抬了下眼睛，他正仰头闷下一大口酒，错过了这次对视的机会。“你身上带着的‘那样东西’，必然是会给你带来麻烦的吧？我不是曾说过，我对恶人的傲慢最有兴趣？只要跟着你，就会有源源不断的恶人供我挑选，而你也恰好多一个解决麻烦的帮手。这难道不是两全其美吗？” 

他放下酒碗的时候，刚才的一小撮烟草已经没有了味道，我不得不又加了一些烟叶才有继续品味的兴致。“唉，我虽然不愿意插手别人的事，但是对你这个玩弄他人的心态真是看不过去。我多说也无用，只是你找那些人的时候千万别给我带来多余的事情。” 

“什么事才算是多余的事？”我隔着丝丝卷舒的白烟形成的云雾看着他，“我还以为惩奸除恶、匡扶正义一直是世上重要的事，不然你又何必绕一个大弯，最后还救了那么多人？” 

“我不是说过那些是我被迫做的吗。倒是你，所作所为都和你游说的正义毫不相干，也不怕哪天排队杀你的人终于得手？” 

我心下一笑。“我还真的没有想过会有人能取走我这颗项上人头。我行遍东离四方、见过各种奇人，但这普天之下的阔土，恐怕只有一个人有那样的能力。”说罢，我又磕了磕烟灰，把烟草的颗粒抖进店主放在方木桌上的小盒子里。 

“哦？那我倒是有些好奇了。见识了你那些让人完全意料不到的骗术诡计，还有能瞬间使人产生幻觉的迷烟，你说说看，是什么人能让你丢了性命？” 

哎呀，终于有些兴致地正视我的方向了。那双深色的眼睛虽算不上神采奕奕，却是难得在与我对谈时显得如此聚精会神。 

如果我不告诉你呢？本意是打算这样逗弄，但很快想到如果此时不说，他是绝不会追问也不会再次提起的人。这个男人怎么这样无趣呢。 

“你猜猜看？……如果这样说的话，你一定会马上回答你没有兴趣猜下去。那我直接告诉你答案，你看仔细了——”我把左手握住的烟月一直往前送，直到刚刚抖落完烟灰的烟管的头部在对面酒客的面前轻轻地磕了两下。金属敲击着桌面发出“笃、笃”的响声，不出所料，他满带迷茫和疑惑地看着我。 

预感到他要问出是不是这张桌子会成为我的葬身之地，我先行补充道：“我这烟管所示意的就是能轻易夺走我性命的人。另外，我指的可不是这张桌子。” 

酒客露出有些惊讶的表情，显然是没有想到这个答案。这正如我意，我十分满意地把烟管收回怀中，继续说道：“以你一击就可封印魔神的实力，我一只雪鸦又岂在话下？” 

“喂，不是说好在外面不要提这件事吗。”我暗自发笑，不知他所说的“外面”相对应的“里面”应该是什么地方。他小心地张望了几下，才又说：“我是不知道你还有什么我没见过的招数，但你隐藏的实力不可能完全在我之下。你这样抬举我，又是要骗我做什么事情？” 

唉，我摇摇头。“你最近是不是学习过怎么分辨骗术了？” 

“哦！你这是在夸我看穿了你的计谋？”他用手蹭了蹭鼻翼，我注意到这是他小自满的时候会不由自主做出的小动作。“我可没有觉得自己变厉害了。” 

“那你知道我是要骗你什么了？” 

“呃……这个嘛，既然我已经对你的诡计有所防范，你是不会成功的。我也就不需要知道你的想法了。看在你没惹麻烦的份上，这顿酒钱就由我来出吧！店家！”说着，他兴冲冲地起身到客栈的柜台结账。 

我这是在做什么？烟草又被我续上了，我起身先走到客栈外面，发现雨又变小了些。身后追出来的殇不患像是恍然大悟般地问：“你刚才要骗的难道就是这顿酒钱？” 

“可惜你意识到得太晚了。你不会还要向店主要回那一个铜钱吧？”我懒懒地吐着烟说。 

“我倒确实不在意几个铜板，但是又被你诈了一次这件事让我后悔莫及。你还是别跟着我了。各走各的路吧！” 

正当他提着腰间的木剑急急走出几步，我突然一反常态地追着他的背影问：“像这样小雨的天气，路上难以下脚，行路却又不是难题。你是赶路还是不赶路？” 

“要是能避开你，无论多大的雨我都会赶路！”他背冲着我随意地摆了摆手，连告别都算不上地告别。 

“有意思。”我终于不再需要烟草来缓解心中隐隐的焦虑，把灭了烟的烟管收进了袍子里。真正的计谋必然是让听者听之觉得不可思议，而让身处其中的人浑然不觉。我要盗走的岂是钱财，又岂是那三十六魔剑谱？有形之物实在唾手可得，盗取这些早已使我失去乐趣。 

这一次我要盗的，不仅无形，而且比曾遇到过的所有极恶之人心中的自恃、狂傲更为宝贵，甚至把它看成一种可盗取之物已经可谓疯狂—— 

“殇不患啊殇不患，你要看穿我的计谋就如同我要停止设计这些计谋一样困难。”像这小雨般朦胧不清的情思，使之发展必定满是困阻，容它生长却又不至于有碍。我是留之还是弃之？如此迂回问出的问题，得到的回复是他毫不知情下的允许。“既然你已经同意，那我也不便推辞。我这次的目标，即是极恶之人‘掠风窃尘’最极致的傲慢——”他自诩以自我取悦为上，决不为世间诸事动心一丝一毫，自私又冷漠的内心。 

要盗取自己的内心本就是自相矛盾、难于登天的事情，偏偏又遇上能撼动这座石山的人彻底地不解风情。那么，这次我到底能不能成功？ 

“哎呀呀。没想到又下起雨来了。”我用手覆在额前搭一个雨蓬，在树林中依稀辨认出到他下一个目的地的近路。“真想让某位淋雨也根本不会感冒的人把他的红纸伞借我撑一撑啊。” 

如此说着刻意使自己感到暧昧的话，不徐不疾地随他前行。


End file.
